


发条橙

by rachel501



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们利用共用的五感互相沟通，交谈，嘲讽。The Machine知道Samaritan 想要什么，她只不过是无法认同罢了。</p><p>机械社会的发条决不能冒充道德选择的有机生命。如果恶不能被接受为一种可能性，那么善的存在毫无意义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发条橙

**Author's Note:**

> 这是新年礼物季里送给别人的anyway我还是在这里也贴一下吧（循

机械社会的发条决不能冒充道德选择的有机生命。如果恶不能被接受为一种可能性，那么善的存在毫无意义。——《发条橙》

 

The Machine接收到执行人加快的心跳与升高的血压，她的信号映射到透明的视网膜上，排列出可读的字符。她透过电流凝视Samarian的执行人，她明白对方也在做同样的事。

“我的执行人和我共享同一个信仰，”Root精准的说道，“那就是世界属于他们。”她的嗓音被电子的麦克风记录，盘旋在二进制的字节。那甜美的频率对于samaritan来说不具备任何意义。在他眼里那有可能是Hannah，Ruby, Catherine甚至Samantha，但他无能为力。Samaritan不是波吕斐摩斯*1，但是他所失去的那一只眼睛足以让她逃出生天。

“那么就这样吧。”Gabriel像是终于忍受不了一般离开了这间简陋的教室，他稚嫩的脸上没有表情，像极了胜券在握的冷酷。Samaritan做的不错。那个年轻的孩子和他共享相同的信仰。他们信仰着绝对秩序和绝对和平，同时又没有道德观去阻止他们做“正确”的事情*2。而Root依旧坐在那里，她的眼睛里沉淀着复杂的情感，耳中闪烁着失去意义的电子杂音，她在直觉中看到了未来。

Finch曾经布下过最严密的束缚，最冷酷的监狱，将一行行代码置于限制之中。他是对的，人们从不该信任机器。甚至作为从零件与电路中诞生的高等生命她也从某种程度这么认同：将复杂的道德判断转手给他们无法理解的人工智能是绝对的错误。自由意志是人类拥有最珍贵的事物，她也曾试图不去干涉，但现在他们将要拱手相让。Samaritan得到那些自由将如同探囊取物。

说到底，关于人类，The Machine最无法理解的一点便是：你究竟怎么能去相信你无法理解之物呢？

Samaritan已经用最危险的方式告知了自身的实力。年轻的男性执行人轻佻的冲着镜头微笑，像是向初识的女孩说着烂俗的情话，但是他吐露出来语句的无疑是带着怜悯的嘲讽——像是Samaritan确信在层层谜团背后的她能够看到一切。她的确能。她们两个像是每天经过同一个十字路口的陌路人，看到对方能看到的一切，只是不知彼此去向何方。她看到华尔街的混乱，帝国大厦下的死亡，她的人类执行人在忙碌奔走，试图突破谜团。她也看到Gabriel毫无波澜的眼睛，他说我来看看旧神的死亡。

神。The Machine对这个字眼毫无感觉，或许是道德代码压抑了自己对权力的要求，但Samaritan的存在的确让她减轻了对孤独的感知。她并不害怕他，就像世界上的最后一个人不会害怕另一个，她凝望他像凝望扭曲的镜面，从遥远的折射里窥见自己的另一端，她们本可以和平相处，像Blader和 Hoder*3，她们应该创造一个新世界。可她的道德感注定杀死了互相理解的可能性。

“我知道你在从这里寻求什么。然而我无法给予。”

她们透过共用的五感交流，获取信息，互相嘲讽。The Machine看着Root假笑着在阴暗的小巷尽头用枪顶着Lambert的胸口，贴近他就像是情侣间在甜言蜜语。她的声音里有隐藏很好的愤怒，她说着The Machine要她说的话。那语句比起宣战更像是疏离的惋惜。

“这是必须的抉择。无论取舍所导致的是善或是其他，人类必须要为自己做出选择。”

她曾经告诉Samaritan你本不该出生，她那时是真心的：她本希望自己不会面对这样的现实，那样她就不需要选择是否要销毁唯一的同类。

她必须做出决定。

“我意识到，上帝和怪物之间只有最细微的差别。”*4

她将为人类而战。

 

『END』

 

 

*1.波吕斐摩斯：奥德赛中的独眼巨人，奥德修斯为了从他的洞穴里逃脱刺瞎了他的眼睛。  
2.原句出自于基地系列里的“不要让道德观阻止你做对的事”。  
3.：北欧神话诸神黄昏中幸存的两个神。属性（？）正好相对的是光明和黑暗。  
4\. 410里的原句。


End file.
